Thank you ein unerwartetes Dankeschön
by princess nekochan
Summary: Ich greife nach dem Mikrophon und verkünde mit einem falschen Lächeln: dieses Lied widme ich besonders Ron und Hermine und natürlich auch all meinen anderen Freunden, es heißt „Thank you“ und ich meine jedes Wort! Viel Spaß! Dark!Harry angedeutet


Ich hatte irgendwie schon ne Weile lust, zu diesem Lied mal was zu schreiben .. hier ist es nun ... der Sprung von ihr und du in der deutschen Übersetzung ist hoffentlich nicht zu verwirrend, ich meinte damit das er den reglosen Ron besonders ansingt ... aber jetzt lest erstmal und viel spass!

Kapitel 1: Der erste Schock

Widerlich. Diese geheuchelte Freundschaft. Diese ekelhafte Bewunderung. Die Erwartungen, der Druck. Bloß nicht versagen, nicht aus der Reihe tanzen, immer perfekt sein- ich soll etwas sein, dass unmöglich ist.

Aber nach heute Abend wird sich das erledigt haben. Es ist seltsam. Alles wird vorbei sein, aber es kümmert mich nicht. Nicht mehr.

Ich sollte mich wohl bei Dumbi bedanken, denn er hat mir mit seinem Songcontest die ideale Möglichkeit geliefert, mit allen abzurechnen. Besonders mit diesen falschen Freunden, von denen ich umgeben bin. Sie werden heute eine böse Überraschung erleben, aber sie haben jedes Wort verdient.

Ah- das Licht ist ausgegangen und Dumbi hat im Scheinwerferlicht die Bühne betreten. Seine Lippen bewegen sich, aber die Worte erreichen meine Ohren nicht. Ich bin als letzter dran. Während die anderen Teilnehmer ihre Songs vortragen, bin ich tief in Gedanken versunken.

Erst Mein Name, der ausgerufen wird, holt mich in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Nun denn...

let the show begin …

Im Scheinwerferlicht betrete auch ich die Bühne. Die Gesichter der Zuschauer werden durch die wechselnde Beleuchtung zu Fratzen verzerrt. Für einen Moment frage ich mich, ob dieses Licht die innere Hässlichkeit zum Vorschein bringt- aber ist ja auch egal.

Ich greife nach dem Mikrophon und verkünde mit einem falschen Lächeln: "dieses Lied widme ich besonders Ron und Hermine und natürlich auch all meinen anderen Freunden, es heißt „Thank you" und ich meine jedes Wort! Viel Spaß!"

Großer Jubel kommt vom Publikum - klar Sie wissen noch nicht, was kommen wird. Endlich kommen die ersten Töne und ich beginne zu singen:

I thought that I could always count on you,

I thought that nothing could come between us two.

We said as long as we would stick together,

we' d be all right, we'd be okay.

But I was stupid and you broke me down

I will never be the same again.

So thank you for showing me,

that best friends cannot be trusted .

And thank you for lying to me.

Your friendship, the good times we had,

you can have them back!

Das Lächeln auf den Gesichtern ist mittlerweile gefroren. Versteinerte Gesichtsausdrücke beobachten meinen Auftritt. Tja, die Wahrheit tut weh, nicht wahr?

I wonder why it always has to hurt,

For every lesson that we have to learn.

I won't forget what you did to me,

How you showed me things I wish I'd never see …

Ron ist inzwischen aufgesprungen und bahnt sich wutentbrannt seinen Weg durch die Menge. Ich wende meinen Blick zum Slytherintisch und bemerke verwirrt, wie Malfoy langsam seinen Zauberstab hebt und ihn auf Ron richtet.

Ein lautloser Zauber, interessant – aber Malfoy war schon immer einer der Besten in Zauberkunst. Ron bleibt 2 Meter vor der Bühne stehen und kann sich plötzlich nicht mehr von der Stelle bewegen.

Ich gebe Malfoy ein stummes „Danke" (Sieht er etwa ertappt und überrascht aus? Nein, ich halluziniere wohl schon..) und singe weiter, lege all meinen Ausdruck in meine Stimme und mein kaltes Lächeln.

But I was stupid and you broke me down

I will never be the same again.

So thank you for showing me,

that best friends cannot be trusted .

And thank you for lying to me.

Your friendship, the good times we had,

you can have them back!

Jetzt kommt mein großer Part … oh ja, das wird jetzt richtig weh tun, meine Lieben .. Aber ihr wisst gar nicht, wie recht ich habe!

When the tables turn again,

You'll remember me my friend,

You'll be wishing I was there for you ….

I'll be the one you miss the most.

But you'll only find my ghost,

As time goes by,

You'll wonder why,

You're all alone.

So thank you for showing me,

That best friends can not be trusted,

And thank you for lying to me,

Your friendship and good times we had you can have them back.

Schade, dass ich von diesem Moment kein Foto zu machen … es wäre sicherlich mein Lieblingsbild ….. aber kommen wir zum Ende, bevor es die ersten Herzinfarkte gibt …

So thank you, for lying to me,

So thank you, for all the times you let me down

So thank you, for lying to me,

So thank you, your friendship you can have it back

(Simple Plan- Thank you)

Als die Musik leiser wird und schließlich aufhört, herrscht eine gespenstische Stille in der Großen Halle. Sie haben es begriffen. Es gibt keinen Jungen- der- lebt mehr, kein goldenes Wunderkind. Und das Beste ist, sie haben ihre heile Welt selbst zerstört.

TBC …

Ich dachte ich könnte immer auf euch zählen.

Ich dachte nichts könnte zwischen uns zwei kommen.

Wir sagten, solange wir zusammenkleben,

würden wir in Ordnung sein,

würden wir okay sein.

Aber ich war dumm

und ihr habt mich gebrochen,

ich werde nie wieder derselbe sein.

Also danke, dass ihr mir gezeigt habt,

dass man besten freunden nicht vertrauen kann.

Und danke, dass ihr mich angelogen habt.

Eure Freundschaft, die schöne Zeit die wir hatten,

ihr könnt sie zurückhaben.

Ich frage mich, warum es immer wehtun muss,

für jede Lektion die du lernen musst.

Ich werde nicht vergessen, was ihr mir angetan habt,

wie ihr mir dinge gezeigt habt, von denen ich wünschte,

ich hätte sie nie gesehen.

Aber ich war dumm

und ihr habt mich gebrochen,

ich werde nie wieder derselbe sein.

Also danke, dass ihr mir gezeigt habt,

dass man besten freunden nicht vertrauen kann.

Und danke, dass ihr mich angelogen habt.

Eure Freundschaft, die schöne Zeit die wir hatten,

ihr könnt sie zurückhaben.

Wenn sich der Spieß wieder umdreht,

wirst du dich an mich erinnern, mein Freund

du wirst dir wünschen, dass ich für dich da wäre.

Ich werde derjenige sein, den du am meisten vermisst,

aber du wirst nur meinen Geist finden

Wenn die Zeit vergeht,

wirst du dich fragen,

warum du ganz alleine bist .

Also danke, dass ihr mir gezeigt habt,

dass man besten freunden nicht vertrauen kann.

Und danke, dass ihr mich angelogen habt.

Eure Freundschaft, die schöne Zeit die wir hatten,

Ihr kannst sie zurückhaben.

Also danke, dass ihr mich angelogen habt.

Also danke, für alle Zeiten, die ihr mich im Stich gelassen habt.

Also danke, dass ihr mich angelogen habt.

Also danke, eure Freundschaft,

ihr könnt sie zurückhaben!

(Simple Plan- Thank you)

Es kommt in den nächsten Tagen wahrscheinlich noch ein 2. Teil, für die, die es interessiert! Und bitte reviewt, damit ich weiß, ob ich den Teil überhaupt schreiben sollte …

Erstmal danke fürs Lesen!

Cu, neko


End file.
